


Tight Muscles

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil is sore from sleeping weird in the bunk. Dan helps him feel better.





	Tight Muscles

“Phil, what the fuck are you doing?” Dan said, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“My neck hurts, that stupid bunk.” 

Dan stood and watched Phil rub the small toy over his shoulder and neck. “Is that helping?” 

“I mean, not really, but it’s better than nothing,” Phil said, leaning his head forward and pushed the toy harder into the muscle.

“I am all for you experimenting with prostate massagers but this is not how I had imagined it,” Dan said sitting on the bed next to Phil. 

“Hilarious. How are you not stiff?” 

“Because that isn’t that sexy mate.” 

“I mean from the stupid bunk,” Phil said, side-eyeing Dan as he continued using the massager.

“I’m not old like you.” Dan picked up his phone and began to scroll. 

“You are so funny.” Phil sighed. “Are you going to help me, or what?” 

“Fine,” Dan said, setting his phone down. “Give me that lotion over there, if your old bones can stretch that far.” 

Phil glared at him, as he reached for the lotion. “Thanks. I would say after you rub out these knots I would show you how much better I feel, but you are heading towards separate rooms tonight.” 

“I’ll make it so good you won't feel that way,” Dan smirked as he squirted some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. Phil turned so his back was to him and waited. “Shirt off please,” Dan said as he scooted closer to him and kissed his neck. “You’re only kind of old,” Dan whispered then kissed him again, before starting to work the lotion in. “I’ll show you how good that massager feels when used properly later.” 

Phil moaned in agreement and appreciation, leaning back into Dan’s hands. “Deal.”


End file.
